Robbie's Mistake
by Calnia
Summary: What happens when one of Robbie's schemes goes wrong and he's left in the care of Stephanie and Sportacus? Rated T for mild language because Robbie can have a bit of a potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Lazytown again just using them for my own enjoyment. This is my second story and I plan to do more then one chapet on this one!

Robbie looked at his machine pleased it had taken a year to fix it but it was now ready to be tested and he knew just the one who would be his subject. To long had Sportadork and the pink tornado foiled his plans. Oh no this one was brilliant he would turn Pinkie in to an infant and Sportatool into a kindergartner! The town would no doubt go back to being lazy after all who in their right mind would listen to a five year old.

He tinkered with it for a moment until it sparked.

"I meant to do that."

Once he was sure it was foolproof he set it down and turned to work on a few other inventions when he tripped on his orange chair.

"Meant that to!"

The only thing he didn't know was which one would be the first to be zapped Sportadope made sense but Pinkie might foil it and have Poodle reverse it. If he zapped Pinkie first Sportakook would notice and known he had done it and one of two things would happen: One he would get the tar beaten out of him for messing with Sportacus's girlfriend or he would have Poodle reverse it. well even if Poodle or Pencil whatever his name was did find away to reverse it at least Robbie would know it had worked.

"Finally after twelve years I will have beaten them! Let's see what Pinkie and her friends are up to." He said going over to his periscope.

Stephanie stretched as she greeted the morning it was another lovely day in lazytown, she quickly got up and changed for the day. Outside several kids were playing catch much to Robbie's distaste, he wasn't expecting her to see his scope and jumped when she addressed him.

"Morning robbie! Isn't a beautiful day?"

"Bah dreadful is more like it. Don't you have children to corrupt?" He sneered

The last time she had done this she asked his favorite song, in truth of all his disguises his pirate one was his favorite after all what little boy doesn't dream of being a pirate? He took his scope down before she could say anything else to him.

"It should be illegal to be that cheery in the morning." He grunted as he sent the scope up again sure that Barbie was gone.

"Hi guys." a familiar man in blue said

"Sportacus!" The kids chimed Stephanie waved

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really we were playing catch but were bored and it's almost time for school....correction it is time for school." One of the kids said as the bell rang.

"Oh that s it! Ishould just turn the whole damn lot in to infants." He said picking up his device and heading topside, until he realized he needed a disguise and went back down before reappearing as a giant bush.

"Stupid tubes I wanted the green bush, I've tried this purple one already." He mumbled heading to town.

When he arrived he didn't see Sportaflop or his girlfriend anywhere and assumed they had snuck off. He really didn't want to go looking for them after all who knows where they would be. He however found them kicking a soccer ball around not far away, He pointed his device and pushed the button.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know don't kill me! I thought I'd try the whole cliffhanger thing. As always reviews are like candy to me!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I still do not own Lazytown :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie sat up and rubbed his head that device held a bigger punch then he thought, he looked at it and frowned it had practically melted. To bad he didn't remember what he used to make it, he looked out at the sports field to see the damn thing hadn't worked after all because there was Sportanerd doing a handstand on the ball and that Barbie incurageing him. He stood up and his eyes went wide his clothes were way to big and had nearly slid off him.

"Damn I put the beam on backwards! That means......shit I'm five again." he mumbled.

How the hell was he going to get home without them seeing him another thing once he got home how was he going to get in? He ducked further in the bush as the soccer ball came closer as he didn't want Sportakook to see him like this. Fortunately it was Pinkie and she grabbed the ball with out looking at the bush then the two headed off in another direction.

Robbie stood out from the bush he had to get home but being nearly naked he wasn t' sure how. He grabbed his clothes and found away to tie them around him before grabbing the device and heading toward his home. Once he got there though he found it impossible to get in he couldn't reach the hatch even if he climbed the ladder he still had to turn the wheel to actually get in.

"Damn i'm going t have to ask that blue blowhard and his friends for help, or grow up all over again. Hmm wait a minute he tells those annoying brats everything! I could gain his trust and find someway to get rid of him!"

After all if he was stuck as a kid he might as well have a little fun doing it. Now where was he going to get some clothes? He headed back to town and was relived to see Ziggy leave his house but left the door open, He snuck in and got to work resizing some of Ziggy's things to fit. Afterwards he wasn't happy he might have gotten them to fit but they still looked misplaced on him but it was the best he could do right?

He then went to find the kids once he found them he sat on the bench watching them play their game. He may be a kid again but that didn't mean he had to play with them. He sighed as he saw Sportacus heading his way no doubt to ask why he wasn't playing.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before are you new?"

"You could say that."

God how Robbie hated his young voice.

"I'm Sportacus what's your name?"

Crap he had to come up with something now.

"Richy."

It wasn't a total lie his middle name was Richard after all.

"Nice to meet you Richy, would you like to come join us I'm sure the other kids wouldn't mind."

"Nah I like watching."

"Ok if you change your mind just come one over." Sportacus said before flipping back to the others.

There was something familiar about that kid but Sportacus couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like that the young boy seemed to want to be by himself a lot and so he would glance at the boy off and on all after noon.

Couldn't that elf keep to his own business? Robbie then discovered he had a major problem he had no where to sleep tonight. Crap it was either Pinkie or Sportafreak, at least with her he might be able to get some sugar. He noticed she headed toward her home and he ran a different way to beat her to her house, when this was over he would never exercise again hell he won t leave his chair! He sat upon her porch and begun to cry as she came up.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked squatting to his level.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep."

"What do you mean? Where do you live I'll take you home?" she said not getting it

"I don't have a home." he wailed

Sure he was laying it on thick but damn it was getting cold and he wanted to go inside so he could eat and go to sleep.

"What about your parents?"

He cried harder, thank goodness for all those acting lessons growing up. She apparently finally got it because she picked him up and brought him inside and set him on the couch telling him to stay here she was going to go get Sportacus.

Great involve the blowhard. As soon as she left he went to the fridge most of it looked healthy much to his distaste. Then he saw some candy in a dish on her coffee table he grabbed a few pieces and ate them promising he would be back later for the rest that and he heard their voices so he jumped back on to the couch.

"Richy? Why didn't you tell me you had nowhere to go?" Sportacus asked

"I was embarrassed."

What he was embarrassed about was the fact his voice sounded so cute and he had gotten in to this mess in the first place. He better find a way to fix this soon or he was going to kill himself.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Look you can stay with me until we can find someone in your family." Stephanie said trying to sooth the little boy.

He had tried to turn on the water works again but her lightly rubbing his back prevented it damn her. He only nodded not wanting to speak. Eventually they decided Sportafreak would spend the night to, he wasn't happy spending a night in the same room as him but he had to make do now didn't he?

Robbie was camped on the floor and the blue elf was on the couch because he had insisted on the floor hoping Sportanerd would get up in the night and accidentally step on him causing Barbie to throw him out. Sometime during the night the room was lit up with his crystal going off the elf didn't go far just to Stephanie's door. Apparently the torando was having a nightmare. From what he gathered it was about a dinosaur chasing her, he grinned at this so he really had scared the living hell out of them to bad it wasn't Sportafreak the thought of all this brought a smile to his face as he fell back asleep.

He wasn't happy to be woken up the next morning by the stupid elf doing pushups. He groaned as he got up and padded his way to the bathroom, great he was to short to reach the sink. Did he risk asking one of them to lift him or just go about his business? He determined asking her would be less painful to his pride.

"Stephanie I can't reach the sink!" He called still pissed his voice made him sound sweet.

"Here we go." She said lifting him to wash his hands.

Once he was done she handed him a towel to dry them. God how he hated this when he got to his right age and fixed his device they were both going to be sniveling little infants by time he was done with them. When he was finished he smirked but damned if she didn t take it as a smile and hugged him.

"So do you know where your grandma is?" she asked

"I don't have one."

"Do you know where any family of your is?"

"I don't have any family. I'm all that's left."

Obviously this is not the things to say because she pulled him in to a hug again. Was there anything she didn't hug for? He squirmed and she released him.

"Well your just going to stay with me then." she said

Great he couldn't wait. He guessed it beat living with the elf though which brought him to his next question why was he still here? She was awake He was awake danger over. He cringed when he found out why, he just happened to look in the kitchen to see him kiss her before leavening! Robbie wanted to throw up then but somehow held it down.

"It's saturday so no school, want some pancakes for breakfast?" she asked

"Sure."

Pancakes equaled syrup which equaled sugar which led to a happy Robbie. When he had them drenched he was surprised she didn't scold him, instead she looked content.

"You know you remind me of someone." she said flipping her own pancake

"Who?"

"Robbie rotten. He's our town...... well villain is to strong a word I think he's just lonely. He enjoys sugar and you look the way I expected he did as a child. I wonder if you two could be related. It would be nice for robbie to have someone." she said smiling

A least she hadn't made the conection that he was Robbie.

"What s he look like?"

"Well he's taller then Sportacus and is usually wearing a striped suit but he's been known to dress in disguise to. He's always trying to get rid of Sportacus for some reason or another but he puts up with it since it gets Robbie active." she said sitting down.

Damn elf would put up with his schemes just to get him up and moving wouldn t' he. He sat there eating his pancakes and had to admit the tornado could cook.

"What do you think of Robbie?"

"Well let's see like I said I think he's just very lonely. I think that s why he's so mean sometimes, because he's used to being alone and thinks we don't want him around but that not true. Most of us would love to get to know him if he would only let us talk to him without complaining that we are active or try to scheme against us. I bet deep down he's really not a bad guy." she said before rinsing both their plates.

Maybe he wouldn't turn her into an infant but he still didn't want her jumping everywhere besides Sportakook would need a babysitter.

"You know I bet if he sound proofed that lair of his he wouldn't be disturbed by our noise so much. I'd even help him do it if he would just ask." Stephanie said turning to him.

Was she always this nice? He needed to fetch his device and didn't want Pinkie to find it until he was ready. How the hell was he going to escape her watch.

"You can go out and play if you want. Sportacus keeps a good eye on the town and I'll be out soon." she said

Using play as an excuse he went off and found the device right where he dropped it. He poked at it and looked it over for what seemed like hours until his thoughts were interrupted by Sportadope.

"What you got there?"

"Just something i've been working on."

"You like to tinker with machines like Pixel and Robbie huh? I doubt Robbie would help you but Pixel could help you build whatever that is." The above average hero said

Everyone in this town was to nice. He nodded before going back to his device, he yelped when it sparked slightly. He wasn't expecting Sportacus to still be there who took his hand to look for burns.

"I'm fine."

"Just making sure."

"What s the deal with you and her?" He asked not wanting to say her name and not trusting himself not to call her Barbie.

"Stephanie? We've been dating for a year now. I'd like to marry her but i'm not sure how to ask."

Good god if they got married there would be more of them oh no he had to prevent that.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna get married?" he shrugged

Sportacus sure thought this little guy was a strange one some moments he seemed like a kid and others like a grown man. Sportacus shrugged he knew she wanted to get married someday but right now might not be the best time for her.

"Well I better go see what the others are up to." He said waving at the boy before flipping off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Robbie fiveyears old again.

Thanks to melissa Ivory for her review of this story and my other one. Reviews make me as hyper as Ziggy which usualy leads to more ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Still don't own Lazytown

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is going to take forever to fix. If I can fix it." Robbie mumbled to himself as Pixel happened to be walking by.

"Hey cool looking device little man." he said

"Thanks."

"I'm Pixel I don't remember seeing you around who's son are you?"

"I have no parents. I'm staying with the blue jumping bean's girlfriend." he replied not looking up

"Oh your who Stephanie was talking about. Nice to meet you, what are you trying to build there?"

"Not build fix. I don't know what to call it, not even sure it works."

Why was he being honest to the electronic geek? Oh well the more he stayed in character being a sweet little boy the less they would be suspicious.

"Well if you ever need help I live in the house with all the satellites on the roof." Pixel said before heading toward his home.

He jumped back as the device came to life and then frowned when it finished it's melting job from yesterday. Now he would need a new one and knew to do that he had to either ask or trick Poodle into it.

He sighed as he stared at his device and then for no reason he could think of he begun to cry not the fake tears he had tricked Barbie with but real tears and unfortunately this caught the attention of the elf.

"What s wrong?" Sportacus said coming over to him

"I was trying t fix this stupid machine and it melted."

"What was it?"

"Uh nothing really just something I was working on."

"Let's take it to Pixel's he could look it over and maybe fix it."

"I don't think it's fixable but I guess."

Why he let the elf put him on his shoulders was beyond him but hey if he prevented him from having to walk whatever. It wasn't until they reached their destination that he realized he had been smiling. Then it donned on him perhaps he was feeling this way because the more he was trapped as a kid the more he would feel that way. No it had to be stopped even if it meant telling them who he really was. He refused to be raise by this blowhard and his cheery little girlfriend.

"Hey Sportacus what s up?" Pixel asked opening his door for them.

"Richy was working on a device and it melted we were hoping you could help him fix it or at least maybe make a new one." Sportacus said sitting the boy down.

"Well come on in I'll take a look. It looked pretty bad when I saw him ealier"

"I have to go but I'll be back to check on you guys." Sportacus said before handing Pixel the melted device and flipping off.

"So what was it supposed to be? Knowing that I might be able to grab some ideas off the net."

"A changer of sorts."

"Well what was it supposed to change? The weather? One thing into another?"

"Sort of like the last one."

"Ok so you were trying to change maybe an orange in to a banana or some thing else?"

"It changes a person."

He was really going to be in trouble when they found out it was him and he was trying to turn their hero into a baby.

"Well first off alll you had a few pieces backward it looks like so that might have over heated it. It is your invention?"

"Kinda." He had the sudden urge to run and confess everything to Barbie he just wanted to go home and eat cake.

"Well It'll take me a few days to dissect it and find out how it was put together. Do you mind if i take it apart?"

"No stupid thing don't work anyway."

"Ok why don't you go play with your friends and as soon as I'm done I'll fetch you from Stephanie's."

"Ok."

Now what was he supposed to do he didn't play and who knows how long it would take Pencil or what ever his name is to look at it. He wasn't really paying attention where he was going and walked into a wall.

"Meant to do that."

"You meant to walk into the wall, your a funny kid." Trixie said from up top of it.

"Yes. I wondered what would happen." he sneered

"Look kid everyone knows you walk into a wall it hurts."

He never did like the girl with pigtails, to brassy and annoying if he had to be locked in a room for the rest of his life with her or Pinkie he would take Pinkie any day. He didn't say anything as he wandered off anywhere was better then where she was.

"Hey your a moody little thing huh?" Trixie said hopping off the wall and following him.

"Obviously."

"So who's your mom and dad?"

"I don't have parents."

"Oh man to bad so no mommy to hold you tight during a storm huh. Just like Stephanie her folks died when she was ten. You would think she'd gotten over it but I still find her crying about it."

"The hurt never leaves."

"Yeah, I'd almost be glad not to have my folks they are so nosey."

"You shouldn't say that." He really wanted to cry again he may be a grown man but he missed his own parents some times. Ok make that a grown man stuck in a five year old.

"So what happened to yours?"

"I....don't wanna talk about it."

"Aww come one talking helps or so I've been told."

His response was to take off running he just kept running his tears streaming. He hated himself for crying and for running but that pigtailed brat had hit a nerve. He wasn't expecting anyone in the forest and considering his tears were blurring his site he didn't expect to run smack into Stephanie who was nearly knocked over by him but Sportacus caught them both.

"Richy what's wrong?" Stephanie said kneeling in front of him.

He actually clung to her not because he liked the damn tornado but because right now she was the closest thing to his mother he had. She smelled like his mother to a mix of baking from breakfast and mint shampoo, this just caused him to cling to her harder.

"Richy come one we can't help you if you won't tell us what's wrong." she said trying to sooth him.

"Pigtails......talking...parents." was all she heard between sobs.

"Ok....ok..shh calm down then you can tell me."

She looked at Sportacus concerned and he shook his head not knowing what to say. Both were shocked by Trixie running up.

"I didn't mean to upset the kid." she said

"What did you say? he's clinging to Stephanie like his life depends on it."

"Well he walked into a wall then I got to talking to him and somehow we got on the subject of parents and the kid freaked!" she said

Stephanie knew then why he was upset. She had been the same way after he parents had died you only had to mention them and she would burst in to tears.

"Richy it's ok you just cry. I know I did a lot of that when I lost my parents."

"Trixie why don't you and I go check on the other kids and let them talk." Sportacus said

After they had left he released Stephanie and could see she was crying softly to. Had he hurt her? No she looked ok.

"Sorry I still do that sometime. I wish I could tell you it gets better but you'll always miss them. I was ten when they went for a drive one night and their car slid off the road." she said

He had the burning desire to tell her that his had been due to his father's inventing, he had blown the house up while Robbie was at school one day. He didn't miss his dad so much as his mom. Robbie had never been close to his father but his mother Lavinia now there had been a beauty and her cookies were to die for.

In the end he didn't tell her what happened just that he missed them. When he had calmed down more she walked with him home, once there she decided they were going to bake a cake. He had fun helping her despite himself, he even giggled when she dabbed a small bit of frosting on his nose. that's how Sportacus found them having a frosting fight.

"Felling better?" he asked as the little boy tossed some at him unfortunately Sportacus had been laughing and some got in his mouth causing him to collapse.

Robbie freaked he hadn't meant to kill the man just having fun. He looked at Stephanie not remembering how they used to bring him back after he gave him sugar apples.

"It's ok Richy, get me an apple please." she said grabbing some water to rinse the frosting down.

After she helped Sportacus eat the apple Robbie was relieved when Sportacus sat up. Wait why was he relived it would have kept the elf down for the count. Then it donned on him as a child he had liked to be active and was rather nice he didn't go bad until he was finally adopted by the Rotten s. Great he really was reverting to his five year old self. Would he be ok if he had to grow up again? He guessed so after all he was having fun with Stephanie some of the time.

"I'm ok see." Sportacus said before doing some handstand trick. Robbie couldn't help himself smiling at the fact he hadn't murdered the tornado s boyfriend.

It took nearly a week for Pixel to figure out what the device had been before it's melt down. Why would a five year old have been building a Changer Five-thousand. The only one he knew around here who would be interested was Robbie. He shook his head as he headed toward Stephanie's.

Meanwhile Stephanie had her little guest in fits of laughter from tickling him. Robbie remembered everything about him self sure but he found himself enjoying being nice. hell he'd even insisted she buy lots of fruit for Sportacus when they had gone shopping.

"You know I havn't seen Robbie in town for a while. I hope he's ok." Sportacus said from across the room.

Robbie felt horrible and decided he had to tell the elf the truth.

"I know where he is."

"Really you've seen him while you were out playing?" Stephanie asked

"Nope. I see him every morning in the mirror. I'm Robbie."

"Robbie is a grown man Richy. Is this because I said you reminded me of him?" Stephannie asked

"Listen tornado. I built a device trying to get rid of Sportaflop over there and it backfired." He hated himself after sounding so mean but then again it would help them see he was telling the truth.

"Robbie?!"

"Look i didn't mean to be so...mean. apparently spending so much time as a five year old again has almost reverted me back to before the Rottens adopted me."

They were even more shocked when after letting Pixel in the technological genius begun lecturing Robbie.

"You know you could kill someone with this? There is a reason all the companies decided against releasing it. I just wanna know how you built it."

"My father started it long ago. Look I'm sorry ok!"

"Will you ever stop trying to ruin everyone's life? You constantly try to get rid of Sportacus and turn us all lazy it's never going to happen!"

Robbie begun to cry again, he really was sorry and right now in this little body he didn't like being yelled at. It reminded him of his adopted father to much. Stephanie picked him up and let him cry against her while Sportacus explained that Robbie wasn't bad and that they should help him.

"Shh robbie it's ok. I still like you."

"Really Pinkie?"

"You keep calling me that or tornado I've come to get used to them it's almost like a nickname." she said smiling at him.

"Kinda like when i call the elf names to. I guess I never thought to try to make friends. Your right I could sound proof the lair. Hey poodle! Can you change me back or not?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have two options change him back or let Stephanie and Sportacus raise him. Either way I have plans in store XD!


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know, won't know until I try." Pixel said

"So I could be stuck like this forever."

"Don't worry Robbie. If you are for some unseen reason you'll always have a home here." Stephanie said

"Yeah I know. Just promise me you wonk make me go to school. I still remember everything and I can't bare sitting in a burning class already knowing it."

"I could set it up so your home schooled. You would still have to do tests and homework but you wouldn't have to sit through class." Stephanie said

"What do you think about this Sportanerd. After all you marry Barbie here I'm practically your son!"

"It will be odd but Stephanie and I talked about it the first night you were here. If we didn't find your parents we were going to take you in."

"Just don't expect me to call you daddy."

"I'd settle for my name."

"Nope I like my names for you better."

"Stubborn as always."

"Damn straight."

"You know how odd it is hearing that sweet little voice curse?" Stephanie asked

"I'll curb it for now."

Pixel did work to restore Robbie but only half heartedly. He wasn't sure he wanted the villain around as his adult self. Right now he liked Robbie the way he was a genius five year old. He glanced at his town cameras and noticed Robbie and Stephanie were actually playing catch. Robbie hadn't had that great of a childhood and if he didn't turn him back maybe he would have one. Robbie was getting more and more used to the idea of staying like this and growing up again. He had a second chance at things. The only downside was that his mind would sometimes act like he was a child and sometimes it acted like he was a grown man. Sure things were messed up but he was actually having fun and liked most of the residents of Lazytown. Of course only a few knew who he really was. The rest thought he was the son of a friend of Stephanie's.

"You know what I don't want to go back. I know everything a book can teach but I never learned the important crap like making friends." Robbie said as they took a break.

"Are you sure? We can still have Pixel look into it."

"No. I don't really like the man I was. I was never trying to be mean to you all it's just the way I was raised. Before the Rottens took me in I was nice and actually liked to move. The Rottens hated any kind of movement and so I learned you move you got punished. As for hating healthy stuff I don't remember ever really likening them but I didn't hate em till I got adopted."

"Oh Robbie. I won't force you to do anything. Sportacus doesn't force us he never did. He merely made suggestions." Stephanie said

"I know. After being lazy so long I just got used to it and noise was punished at home to so when you all made noise it was mostly just a reflex. Can we go tell Poodle to stop working on the machine?"

"Of course let's go."

"You want me to stop. You know you'll have to grow up all over again?" Pixel said

"I know that. I need you help with something else Can you look at your video footage and see if you caught me changing on tape? Then the state will be able to see I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah it might take a few days considering how much I have to go through."

"Thanks Pixel."

"You sure you want to raise Robbie Rotten?"

"I'm sure. He and I had a long talk about it and we both think it's for the best."

So it was that they proved to the state that he was who he said he was and the state though surprised granted custody to Stephanie. The mayor of course had been shocked first that Robbie was this sweet kid and two that his niece was willing to let the past be and raise him.

"Well my dear if that's what you want he's welcome to the family." Bessie said

Robbie hated the fuss she made. It seems now he was a kid Bessie decided to test all her cakes and cookies on him. Sure he liked this stuff still but enough was enough one kid cannot eat a seven layer cake alone.

"Thanks for the cake but you do realize when I shrank so did my organs? There is no way on this earth I can eat this by myself, I doubt I could even if I were my larger self." He said as she tried to get him to eat another slice.

"I guess I went overboard didn't I?"

"So Robbie are you going to be joining us at Lazytown Elementary?" Milford asked

"Oh no. I went through all that plus six years of college I'm not doing it again. Stephanie said the state said I didn't have to since I proved I was actually a grown man. They made me take a test in front of them but at least I don't have to do school again."

"So what will you do with yourself during the day?" Bessie asked

"Robbie will do what he's always done. Tinker and work on his inventions. With Pixel's help we installed a device that will tell Sportacus if he's in danger in the old lair. He loves inventing and I'm not one to take that away." Stephanie said

"But he will live with you?" Bessie asked

"Yes the state told him since he is in the body of a five year old he still has to live with an adult. We adjusted everything so he can reach and adjusted a few of the entrances so he can get in and out." Stephanie said

"Hey umm can I go find Sportanerd? I got to talk to him about something." Robbie said

"Sure. You sure I can't help?" Stephanie said with a smile knowing he still liked to tease Sportacus

"Not unless your a man!" Robbie said before running off.

"What ever was that about?" Milford asked

"You never know." Stephanie chuckled

Mean while Robbie snickered as he ran his answer would have confused them. He was sure pinkie could help but she wasn't the problem right now. He found Sportacus doing flips over the wall.

"Hey Flippyman!" He called

"Afternoon Robbie."

"Can I talk to you kid to man, or man to man in kids' body something like that?"

"Of course."

"You love the tornado right?"

"I do." Sportacus replied with raised eyebrows.

"Then just marry her already. If your avoiding it because of me don't. Besides when I hit a teenage again I'm not going to want my mommy like figure no offence to women but they know nothing about being a man." He said

"You would really be ok if I married her?"

"Would I be asking you to if I wasn't. Look why is it so hard for people to understand I'm trying to be nice. Besides I think she really wants to marry you and have little Sportanerds."

Sportacus blinked and continued to look at Robbie.

"Come on I'm still a man and I do know where babies come from do you?"

"I....this is really odd."

"Get used to it."

"I don't know if I ever will. Are you sure she would marry me?"

"You are an idiot aren't you. Do you see the way she looks at you? No correction your blind and stupid. She loves you now when a man loves a woman usually they get married and have kids. Do you think I want to be her only charge?"

Sportacus smiled it was as much as a confession from Robbie he did not to be her only child.

"I'll talk to her about it. Does she know your here?"

"Yes, she doesn't know exactly why but let's keep that one to ourselves shall we."

That night he laid in his room as Sportacus and Stephanie talked. He hoped they would get married if he was going to be raised by Stephanie he did need a father like figure and believe it or not he knew Stephanie was great with kids and should have her own. He got out of bed and cracked his door hoping to hear more.

"Robbie brought up a point today."

"Oh what was that?" She asked finishing the dishes.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do and you know I love you."

"Stephanie would you marry me?"

She dropped the dish in her surprise and turned smiling before putting her arms around him.

"Of course I will!"

"Yippee!" Robbie said and then knew he had given away he was listening.

"Shit." He whispered to himself as he heard Sportacus come down the hall.

"Hi."

"Hello, thought you were asleep?" Sportacus said chuckling.

"No had to make sure you didn't screw up."

"Robbie were you planning on this?" Stephanie asked joining them

"Maybe. Look you two need each other. I'm trying to make things right for everyone and that includes the perfect couple getting married and having babies." He said

"Whoa let's get married then think about siblings." Stephanie laughed

"Think hard. I refuse to be the only kid in this house." he said before closing his door leaving his parents looking shocked.

"You can tell the child in him is trying to win and then his adult self battles it right back down." Sportacus said

"Yes. You know this was pretty much his way of saying he wants you as his father right?"

"I know. A pleasant change from trying to get rid of me." Sportacus said

A year later they were married and had new neighbors. didn't really agree with the way Stephanie was raising Robbie to her it seemed like she let the boy do anything he wanted. Robbie got used to Sportacus and Stephanie being married and life was good for him. Right now he was in the front yard trying to figure out how to put the vacuum cleaner back together. It was an old broken one and Stephanie had given it to him to tinker with.

"How's it coming." she asked

"Dreadful. I think I lost some parts."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh well maybe I can turn it into something else." He said returning to his work.

Mrs. Johnson couldn't hold her tongue anymore she leaned over the fence that separated her house from Stephanie's.

"How old is he?"

"Six. He just turned six last month." Stephanie said smiling.

"And he's taking apart a vacuum cleaner? Isn't that dangerous? There are sure to be sharp little parts."

"Oh no this is simple for him. You should see his pet he built out of the old dishwasher." She chuckled.

"You wanna see it?" Robbie said perking up.

He didn't like the way Mrs. Johnson looked at him but was proud of the new improved robodog.

"Sure." She said

"Robodog!" He called

Out from under the porch came robodog who proceeded to lick Robbie.

"Just like a real one only no food and no messes." Stephanie said

"He built that huh?"

"With dad's help, but yeah." Robbie said

He had taken to calling Sportacus and Stephanie mom and dad although when he was teasing he would still call Sportacus names.

"Dad? I only usually see you two in the yard." Mrs. Johnson said

Just then Sportacus came flipping in to the yard. He smiled at his family.

"Hi dad."

"Morning Robbie. still working on the vacuum huh?" He asked

"It's dead. I think I'll use it for parts though."

His parents went inside and he went back to tinkering still knowing that Mrs. Johnson was staring. She was worse then Bessie. Eventually he got tired of her stares and packed his things up and went inside. He had things to plan anyway. Stephanie's birthday was coming up and he wanted to build her something he just wasn't sure what she could need.

"All done?" Sportacus asked seeing him enter the house.

"No just moving to my room. Mrs. Johnson keeps staring and it's creepy. Hey dad can I talk to you in my room a sec?"

"Sure."

once safely in his room he closed the door.

"Look her birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get her. I wanna build something but I don't know what she really needs."

"She'd like anything you build her."

"Yeah I know but I want it to be something she needs."

"I can try to find out for you."

"Thanks."

The night Stephanie was sitting outside and Robbie decided to have a heart to heart talk.

"So uh....what do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything Robbie. Just being here is present enough."

"Yeah but still there's got to be something you want."

"What I really want no one can give me. I wish my parents could see us. They would have loved you and probably would have spoiled you. They always said they would when I had kids. I mean that Robbie I do feel motherly toward you."

"I know why else you think I call you mom. If I didn't like it I'd go back to Barbie or something degrading like that. Uh I want to thank you again for taking me in. Most would have left me to raise myself all over."

"Your welcome Robbie. You may have tried to get rid of Sportacus but deep down we knew you weren't evil just probably misunderstood and we were right." He hugged her before going back inside.

If he had them for parents the first time he probably wouldn't have been so mean. Thinking about the Rottens made him sad. They were still alive and lived in Sunnytown. He hadn't told them about his current state. They rarely spoke to each other let alone him. The next morning he was in the old lair tinkering when he heard a knock. He nearly fell over when he saw the Rottens standing there.

"Your father home?"

"I don't know he's usually in the sports field." He said automatically

He also didn't correct himself because he knew the Rottens would flip and didn't know how they would treat Stephanie and Sportacus. Let alone how they would react to him being a kid again since they didn't do so great a job to start with.

"Robbie...sports field? How....... odd." Donna Rotten said

"Nah dad is there a lot....actually here he comes." He said seeing Sportacus flipping over.

"Oh my then where does Robbie live?" She said not likening the look of Sportacus.

"Mom sent something for your lunch." Sportacus said

"Thanks." He said not looking happy.

"Who are you?" Mr. Rotten said

"I'm Sportacus."

"Can you tell me where I might find Robbie Rotten?"

"Uhh actually I'm Robbie." The child piped up

"You your a mere child. Our son is a grown man." Mr. Rotten sneered.

"I used to be. Look I'll prove it you have a scar on your back you got when I was a kid from trying to knock down my tree house."

"What the hell? Great so you need raised all over again. how stupid can you be Robert? No doubt from one of your idiotic inventions surprised you haven't killed your self yet." Donna said

"I'm not stupid I just made a mistake." Robbie mumbled

"You always make mistakes and what's with calling this man your father since we now know full well I am."

"Humph some father. Father's are supposed to teach you things. They pick you up when you fall and they sure the hell don't beat you!" Robbie said before running off.

"You used to beat him?" Sportacus asked horrified.

"Brat earned it. You'll end up doing the same."

"I would never strike a child. You two should be ashamed now if you excuse me I'm going to find _my_ son before he gets hurt." Sportacus hissed before running after Robbie.

Now before Robbie got turned into a kid if you told Sportacus he would call the man his son he would have thought you were crazy. He wouldn't consider Robbie a friend let alone his child. He would have willingly been friends sure but knew Robbie wouldn't do it in a million years.

He found the boy in Stephanie's lap in their garden crying. She looked at him shaking her head.

"Shh, what ever happened you can tell us. Robbie I'm here to protect you so is Sportacus. What happened?" She said softly

"My parents came over." he mumbled

"Go on."

"We got into a fight and I yelled at them and ran." he said

She continued to hold him close not hearing Robbie's parents walk up.

"You had no right to yell at your mother and I like that."

"You sir are not welcomed here." Sportacus said crossing his arms.

Stephanie looked surprised for Sportacus to deny someone to be in the yard was unheard of. Robbie finally looked up and glared at the Rottens.

"You are not my father. I have a second chance now! Sure I struggle between the mind of a child and of a man but damnit I have a chance to have a childhood where I don't have to live in fear!"

"Robbie what were you afraid of?" Stephanie asked not really wanting to hear what she knew would come out of his mouth.

"Them."

"My husband is right your not welcome here." She said pulling Robbie closer to protect him from what she wasn't sure of yet.

"He's not your son." Donna said

"He's as good as. I am proud of him. Having to grow up is hard enough let alone having to do it twice. He's been talking everything very well." She said

"Well since he is a child again we have the papers saying we adopted him after his father went and blew him and his wife up not you!" Donna hissed.

"Oh really well The state has issued me custody of Robbie and when I got married that now includes my husband. You stay away from him he's happy here. We keep him safe and love him like any parents for their child." Stephanie said

"You want him fine. He'll just end up causing you nothing but heartache girl." His father said

"_Leave_!" Stephanie said firmly

Once they had Stephanie and Sportacus took him inside.

"She's right you know." Robbie said

"Robbie your a good kid and I'm proud of you." Stephanie said

"No you'll change you mind and send me away." He said before running to his room and closing the door behind him.

"Poor Robbie. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now." Sportacus sighed

"Me either but we just have to try to see him through this." She said before going to Robbie's door an knocking.

"What."

"I was going to pop some popcorn and watch a movie want to join me?" She asked knowing movies were his favorite.

"Which one?" came a muffled reply

"Oh I don't know which one do you feel like watching?"

"Finding Nemo?"

"Nemo it is." She chuckled.

"Sportanerd going to watch to?"

"Parts While doing situps but yeah he'll watch it with us."

A few days later he wasn't in much better of a mood and Ziggy being hyper wasn't helping. The jumpy blond man was trying to get Robbie to play and Robbie just wanted to finish reading his book. Then a smile came to him.

"Hey have you ever heard of the Jabberwocky?" He asked Ziggy

"No what's that."

"It's this really cool creature I saw in the woods last night. It's hard to describe it but it likes to eat people." He piped showing Ziggy a picture.

"Y.....You saw this thing last night?" Ziggy said eyes going wide.

"Yep. Had a big pile of candy near him to. Poor kid not only got eated but lost his candy to."

This caused Ziggy to excuse himself and take off running. Robbie felt sort of bad for the lie but by golly he wanted to finish this book by nightfall he still had to finish Stephanie's birthday present. He wasn't expecting his folks to invite Ziggy to dinner and hoped the boy wouldn't mention the talk he had earlier. Robbie was working on a new music system for Stephanie when Ziggy came to see him.

"So what you working on?"

"An Anti Jabberwocky system." Robbie said smiling.

Ziggy decided to go alert Sportacus of the impending doom.

"Robbie!" Stephanie called from the kitchen.

He went and explained to Ziggy there was no Jabberwocky and the he was sorry. That evening he perfected his birthday gift to Stephanie. He had taken a bunch of old machines and made a music device for her that would play Cd's and mp3's but it didn't take batteries and it was portable! It worked off solar power. He was rather proud of it and hoped she liked it.

_Robbie sat up and looked around he was safe in his orange chair and regular size._

_"That is the last time I eat four day old cake before bed." He muttered as he went to see what was going on._

_Stephanie and the elf was trying to teach them of the younger kids some new game. Robbie glared and went about plotting the end of Sportadope and the tornado._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I always meant for this to be nothing but a dream. As always let me know what you think. I'm working on a few others but you have any ideas of requests let me know!


End file.
